Kingdom Hearts (manga)
Kingdom Hearts is a series of manga that was the first released based off the hit role playing game series Kingdom Hearts. It was released in four volumes, and translated for an English speaking audience by TOKYOPOP. It was originally written and drawn Shiro Amano, but based off the concept by Tetsuya Nomura. Unlike most manga, it was made to read from left to right, though this was later changed in the following series. Volume 1 This volume was published in America on October 11, 2005 by TOKYOPOP. Index Episode 1: Calling Episode 2: Invader Episode 3: Light in Hand Episode 4: Giant Shadow Episode 5: Cast Ashore Episode 6: Traverse Town Episode 7: A Man Named Leon Episode 8: Conspiracy Episode 9: Departure Episode 10: Kangaroo Court Episode 11: Find the Evidence! Episode 12: Helping Hand Episode 13: Keyhole Bonus Section Volume 2 This volume was published in America on January 10, 2006 by TOKYOPOP. Index Episode 14: Sentimental Star Journey Episode 15: The Chosen One Episode 16: A Study of the Magician Episode 17: Reunion Episode 18: Maleficent the Witch Epsiode 19: Agrabah Episode 20: The Genie of the Lamp Episode 21: And So the Demon Smiled Episode 22: A View from the Platform Episode 23: One Last Wish Episode 24: Olympus Coloseum Epsiode 25: The Figure of the Hero Bonus Section Volume 3 This volume was published in America on April 11, 2006 by TOKYOPOP. Index Episode 26: Team Work's Power Episode 27: Pinnochio Episode 28: Broken Hearts Episode 29: Atlantica Episode 30: Ursula Episode 31: Storm, Love, New Journey Episode 32: Some Research's Records Episode 33: Pirate Ship Episode: 34: Cannot Stand Episode 35: The Trusted Power Bonus Section Volume 4 This was the last volume of the series, and was published in America on July 11, 2006 by TOKYOPOP. Index Episode 36: The Keybearer Episode 37: Connected Hearts Episode 38: Another Key Episode 39: Dark Colored Man Episode 40: Don't Say Goodbye Episode 41: Endless Darkness Episode 42: Other Side of the Door Special Chapter: Winnie the Pooh Boxset A boxset of all four volume was released in America on October 10, 2006 by TOKYOPOP. Differences This section refers to changes from the game to the manga. *The manga includes a prologue which covers Sora and Kairi's first meeting. *There are no Keychains, and the only Keyblade Sora uses is the Kingdom Key. *In the manga, Sora is the one who finds Kairi, unlike in the video game, when he and Riku talk about this new girl that was at the mayors house. *The story begins after Sora wakes up from his Awakening, and Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka are not shown. *The King's letter is written slightly differently. *The night of the storm includes a scene at Riku's house. *Ansem's lines are slightly different. *Sora uses quotes from martial arts books to plan his boss strategies. *Sora's encounter with Leon and Yuffie is extended. *Aerith does not appear until Sora's second visit to Traverse Town. *Sora's meeting with the Dalmatians is not covered. *Rather than tossing the Keyblade back to Sora, Riku causes it to rematerialize in Sora's hands. *The destruction of Radiant Garden is covered with more detail, including a scene with Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith as children. *Aladdin uses his first wish to save Sora and his friends from a pit of quicksand, rather than to eliminate a swarm of Heartless. He uses his second wish to save Goofy, not Jasmine. *The Pot Centipede does not appear, and Maleficent takes Jasmine, rather than Riku. *Deep Jungle and Halloween Town do not appear in the manga. *In Atlantica, the Crystal Trident is never found or used. *The Lost Boys appear in Neverland. *Goofy finds the one gummi block they need in a Rock, Paper, Sissors fight with the lost boys. *Riku does not fight Sora after Sora reclaims the Keyblade from him in Hollow Bastion. After Donald and Goofy defend him and Sora takes back the Keyblade, Riku sends out a wave of darkness to distract Sora and flees. After this, he meets Ansem. *Instead of Sora and his friends fighting Maleficent, she is consumed by her darkness and vanishes when Riku/Ansem unlocks her heart with the Keyblade of People's Hearts. *Sora does not fight Riku under Ansem's possession. After they meet before the Keyhole, Riku/Ansem tells Sora that the Keyhole cannot be sealed with Sora's Keyblade until Kairi's heart is freed, and he gives Sora the Keyblade of People's Hearts to release her heart. *When Sora goes to goes to defeat the Behemoth in Hollow Bastion it is actually destroyed by Cid's heartless cannon, rather than by Sora himself. *Sora does not battle Ansem at the End of the World. After confronting him at the remnants of Destiny Islands, Ansem destroys the island and Sora and his friends fall into darkness, where Ansem reveals the World of Chaos ship. Sora, Donald and Goofy then rush to the Door to Darkness to try and close it, when the light from Kingdom Hearts beyond the door destroys Ansem.